Mirra Weathersmith (Systole)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Alchemist (Mindchemist/Internal Alchemist) Level: 5 Experience: 10020 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Old Landellian, Celestial, Sylvan, Draconic, Elven, Dwarven, Inner Sea, Aquan, Infernal, Southern, Northern Isle, Undercommon, Gnomish, Abyssal (2 base + 3 INT + 5x2 Ling.) Deity: None First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: Lost Imperium Abilities STR: 12 +1 ( 2 pts) DEX: 17 +3 (10 pts) +1 Level CON: 10 +0 ( 0 pts) INT: 18 +4 (10 pts) +2 Magic WIS: 10 +0 (-2 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 12 +1 ( 0 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 35 = + CON(0)x4 + FC(1)x3 AC: 16 = + DEX(3) + Armor(3) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX(3) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor(3) INIT: +3 = DEX(3) BAB: +3 = ALC(3) CMB: +4 = + STR(1) CMD: 17 = + BAB(3) + STR(1) + DEX(3) Fortitude: +4*= + CON(0) Reflex: +7 = + DEX(3) Will: +2 = + WIS(0) + Trait(1) Speed: 30' * +4 vs. poison/disease Weapon Statistics MELEE Longspear Attack: +4 = + STR(1) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: x2, Special: Reach, Pierce, Cold Iron Dagger Attack: +4 = + STR(1) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: x2, Special: Pierce/Slash, Silver RANGED Bomb (11/day) Attack: +6 = + DEX(3) Damage: 3d6+4, Crit: x2, Special: Fire, 20 ft. Sling Attack: +6 = + DEX(3) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: x2, Special: Bludgeon, 50 ft. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 Wisdom, +2 Charisma Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Alchemist (2 skill points, 3 HP) Darkvision: 30' Truespeaker: Receive a +2 bonus on Linguistics and Sense Motive checks, and learn two languages for each rank in Linguistics. Replaces Skilled. Scion of Humanity: Counts as an outsider (native) and a humanoid (human) for any effect related to race, including feat prerequisites and spells that affect humanoids. She can pass for human without using the Disguise skill. This racial trait replaces the Celestial language and alters the native subtype. Celestial Resistance: Acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. Incorruptible: Cast Corruption Resistance vs. evil 1/day as a spell-like ability. If cast on self, the duration increases to 1 hour per level. Replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. Alchemist Class Features Armor/Weapons: An alchemist is proficient with simple weapons, bombs, and light armor. Bombs: An alchemist can use a number of bombs each day equal to her class level + her Intelligence modifier + INT(4) + Feat(2) = 11. On a direct hit, an alchemist’s bomb inflicts 3d6 points of fire damage + the alchemist’s Intelligence modifier. Splash damage from an alchemist bomb is always equal to the bomb’s minimum damage. Extra Bombs: Receive Extra Bombs as a bonus feat. Replaces Brew Potion. Cognatogen: A mindchemist learns how to create a cognatogen, as per the cognatogen discovery. Replaces Mutagen. Breath Mastery: Without preparation, an internal alchemist can hold her breath for a number of minutes equal to her Constitution score; by spending a full-round action preparing herself, she can increase this duration to 1 hour per point of Constitution. The alchemist can survive twice as long as normal without food or water before she starts to take penalties. She can put himself into a state of suspended animation as a move action, and is then unconscious and appears completely dead; she awakens at a preset time or in response to a condition set by her when she enters this state. This ability replaces Throw Anything. Alchemy: An alchemist can create extracts. An extract immediately becomes inert if it leaves the alchemist’s possession, reactivating as soon as it returns to his keeping. An extract, once created, remains potent for 1 day before becoming inert. Mixing an extract takes 1 minute of work. Also, when using Craft (alchemy) to create an alchemical item, an alchemist gains a competence bonus equal to his class level on the Craft (alchemy) check. In addition, an alchemist can use Craft (alchemy) to identify potions as if using detect magic. Perfect Recall: When making a Knowledge check, a mindchemist may add his Intelligence bonus on the check a second time. This ability replaces poison use. Poison Resistance: At 5th level, an alchemist gains a +4 bonus on all saving throws against poison. Disease Resistance: At 3rd level, an internal alchemist gains a bonus on all saving throws against disease equal to his alchemist class bonus against poison. When he gains the poison immunity alchemist class ability, he becomes immune to disease as well. This ability replaces swift alchemy. Discoveries: At 2nd level, and then again every 2 levels thereafter (up to 18th level), an alchemist makes an incredible alchemical discovery. Smoke Bomb (2nd): When the alchemist creates a bomb, she can choose to have it create a cloud of thick smoke when it detonates, filling an area equal to twice the bomb’s splash radius for 1 round per level. (5 rounds.) Stink Bomb (4th): The effects of the smoke created by an alchemist’s bomb can duplicate the effects of stinking cloud instead of fog cloud, filling an area equal to twice the bomb’s splash radius for 1 round. (DC16 Fortitude or nauseated for time in cloud plus 1d4+1 rounds.) Tanglefoot Bomb (5th/Feat): A creature that takes a direct hit from a tanglefoot bomb must save against the bomb’s DC or be entangled and glued to the floor as if it had failed its save against a tanglefoot bag. (Unable to fly; DC 17 Strength check or 15 points of slashing damage to break free; half speed after breaking free). Creatures in the splash area that fail their saves are entangled but not glued to the floor; those who make this save are not entangled at all. (DC16 Reflex for 2d4 rounds). Feats Point Blank Shot (1st level): +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls with ranged weapons at ranges of up to 30 feet. Extra Bombs (Bonus): Two additional bombs per day. Far Shot (3rd level): Range increment penalty is -1. Extra Discovery (5th level): Tanglefoot bomb discovery. Traits Knowledgeable (General): Mirra has spent years searching for rare ingredients, both above ground and below. (+1 K:Dungeoneering and K:Nature; K:Dungeoneering is a class skill) Resilient (General): Mirra's divine heritage grants her exceptional willpower. (+1 Will) Formula Book '-1st Level-' '-Second Level-' Cure Light Wounds Barkskin Detect Secret Doors Lesser Restoration Enlarge Person Endure Elements Expeditious Retreat Polypurpose Panacea Shield Skills Skill Points: 37 = + INT(3)x5 + FC(1)x2 Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics +1 0 0 1 +0 Appraise +7 1 3 C 3 +0 Bluff +1 0 0 1 +0 Climb +1 0 0 1 +0 Craft (Alchemy) +11 5 3 C 3 +0 when crafting +16 5 3 3 +5 Class/MWK Diplomacy +1 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device +9 3 3 C 3 +0 Disguise +1 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist +3 0 0 3 +0 Fly +3 0 0 C 3 +0 Handle Animal +1 0 0 1 +0 Heal +4 1 3 C 0 +0 Intimidate +1 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) +12* 1 3 C 8† +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +13* 1 3 T 8† +1 Trait Knowledge (Engnrng) +9* 1 0 8† +0 Knowledge (Geography) +9* 1 0 8† +0 Knowledge (History) +9* 1 0 8† +0 Knowledge (Local) +9* 1 0 8† +0 Knowledge (Nature) +14* 2 3 C 8† +1 Trait Knowledge (Nobility) +9* 1 0 8† +0 Knowledge (Planes) +9* 1 0 8† +0 Knowledge (Religion) +9* 1 0 8† +0 Linguistics +10 5 0 3 +2 Racial Perception +8 5 3 C 0 +0 Perform ( ) +1 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C 0 +0 Ride +3 0 0 3 +0 Sense Motive +2 0 0 0 +2 Racial Sleight of Hand +7 1 3 C 3 +0 Spellcraft +9 3 3 C 3 +0 Stealth +3 0 0 3 +0 Survival +4 1 3 C 0 +0 Swim +1 0 0 1 +0 Use Magic Device +5 1 3 C 1 +0 * +2 when using an Adventurer’s Codex † From Perfect Recall Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0 lb Basic lifestyle 100 gp - lb Darkleaf studded armor 525 gp 10 lb Smoked goggles 10 gp - lb Headband of Intellect 4000 gp 1 lb Dagger, Silvered 22 gp 1 lb Longspear, Cold Iron 10 gp 9 lb Handy Haversack 2000 gp 5 lb Formula book - gp 3 lb Portable alchemist's lab 75 gp 20 lb Thieves' tools, Masterwork 100 gp 2 lb Tindertwig (10) - gp - lb Adventurer’s Codex (x10) 500 gp 20 lb Ink 8 gp - lb Paper and pens - gp - lb Traveler’s Any-tool 250 gp 2 lb Sling - gp - lb Bullets (6) - gp 3 lb Bandolier x2 - gp - lb Acid flask 10 gp 1 lb Liquid ice 40 gp 1 lb Alkali flask 15 go 1 lb Thunderstone 30 gp 1 lb Smokestick 20 gp ½ lb Impact foam 25 gp 1 lb Marker dye 15 gp 1 lb Deodorizing agent 30 gp 1 lb Cognatogen (INT) - gp - lb CLW potion x2 100 gp - lb Universal Solvent 50 gp - lb Barkskin extract - gp - lb Total Cost: 7935 gp Total Weight: 33.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 43 lbs 86 lbs 130 lbs Finances Starting gold: 150 gp 4 DMC: 720 gp Barrow/King: 2272 gp 9 DMC: 4890 gp ---------------------------- EARNED: 8032 gp Equipment: 7935 gp Cash: 97 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 64 (looks about 20 or 25) Height: 5' 9" Weight: 145 lb. Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Pale Appearance Mirra is a fair-haired young woman of average height. She dresses in leathers that have been stained by travel and any number of noxious reagents. A pair of smoked goggles dangles around her neck, and she carries an extradimensional satchel filled a bulky alchemical apparatus as well as a complete set of encyclopedias, which she consults regularly. Demeanor Mirra is a happy sort, although she often finds herself unable to comprehend normal human behavior, which she sees as highly irrational. She is incredibly interested in new knowledge of all sorts, but is especially drawn to alchemy, natural philosophy, and languages. While Mirra is generally easygoing, her celestial heritage drives her to protect the innocent and fight that which she considers wrong. Background The Weathersmith clan is well-known for having produced some of Landadel's most exceptional artisans and artists. Moreover, the longevity and quiet wisdom that is common to most of the family has given rise to a rumor that there's a drop or three of the blood of a celestial muse in their veins. Almost sixty-five years ago, Idri Weathersmith found herself with child at the tender age of forty nine. The following summer, she gave birth to Mirra who was clearly a different sort of child – one that apparently proved the rumor about the Weathersmith's celestial blood beyond doubt. From the beginning, Mirra was a precocious child, and although her early alchemical experiments were at times a trial for her aging parents, she was no less loved for it. Fourteen years ago, Mirra's parents died within a few months of each other, each having lived long, full lives well into their nineties. After settling their affairs, Mirra packed her gear and went in search of ever more exotic reagents and more learned teachers in order to further her alchemical studies. Although the Weathersmiths' celestial ancestor was indeed a muse, Mirra's mother Idri came from outside the clan. And what no one knew (including Idri herself) was that her family carried a drop of peri blood in their veins. So while Mirra assumes that she is simply a outlier on the bell curve of the Weathersmith family, the actual truth is that her celestial heritage runs deeper than that. Her legacy is not simply to be an artisan; it is to be both artisan and avenger. Adventure Log Spent 6 DMC for new character, 15 Oct 2013 Spent 1 DMC for 30 days' XP/GP, 15 Oct 2013 30 days @ 7 xp = 210 xp 30 days @ 6 gp = 180 gp Spent 3 DMC for 90 days' XP/GP, 25 Nov 2013 90 days @ 7 xp = 630 xp 90 days @ 6 gp = 540 gp Barrow of the Forgotten King XP Earned: = 2232 xp Treasure Earned: = 2272 gp Spent 1 DMC for 30 days' XP/GP, 5 May 2014 30 days @ 11 xp = 330 xp 30 days @ 11 gp = 330 gp Spent 6 DMC for 180 days' XP/GP, 5 May 2014 180 days @ 15 xp = 2700 xp 180 days @ 17 gp = 3060 gp Spent 2 DMC for 60 days' XP/GP, 5 May 2014 60 days @ 22 xp = 1320 xp 60 days @ 25 gp = 1500 gp Level Ups Level: 2 Class: Alchemist Spells: Detect Secret Doors Skills: +8 (Disable Device, Perception, UMD, K:Engr., K:Planes, K:Religion, Appraise, Craft:Alch.) Feats: None Abilities: Perfect Recall, Poison Resistance, Discovery (Smoke bombs) Level: 3 Class: Alchemist Spells: Expeditious Retreat Skills: +7 (K:Geography, K:History, K:Local, K:Nobility, Linguistics:Inner Sea/Aquan, Heal, Sleight of Hand) Feats: Far shot Abilities: Disease Resistance, Bomb Damage 2d6 Level: 4 Class: Alchemist Spells: Barkskin Skills: +7 (Perception x2, Craft:Alchemy x2, Disable Device x2, Linguistics:Northern Isle/Southern) Feats: None Abilities: Discovery (Stink bombs) Level: 5 Class: Alchemist Spells: Lesser Restoration Skills: +7 (Perception, Craft:Alchemy, K: Nature, Spellcraft x2, Linguistics x2:Infernal/Abyssal/Undercommon/Gnomish) Feats: Extra Discovery (Tanglefoot bombs) Abilities: Improved Poison Resistance, Bomb Damage 3d6 Approvals *Approval (Oct 25th, 2013) (Satin Knights - judge) level 1 *Approval (Oct 27th, 2013) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Jan 7th, 2014) (Satin Knights) level 2 *Approval (Aug 8th, 2014) (GlassEye) level 3-5 Notes Discoveries Smoke** Stink** Tanglefoot** Fast A8*** Confusion A8** Force A8* Frost* Dispel* Infusion* Feats PBS** Far Shot* TWF*/*** RS*/*** Distance Thrower ST13** WF* Magic Belt of Phys. Might 10000 Feather Step Boots 1000 Poisoner's Gloves 5000 Headband of Intelligence +4 16000 Amulet Natural Armor +1 2000 Cloak of Resistance +1 1000 Bracers of Falcon's Aim 4000 Light Hammer +1 Called/Limning/Seeking Category:Approved Characters